What If : Lucy was a Dragon Slayer ?
by AnimeFreakoLover
Summary: What if Lucy was a dragon slayer? This is a NaLu story! Lucy was raised by a dragon called Frosty, the Frost/Ice dragon! There are other pairings. Rated T for safety. -REWRITING- (New Chapter 3 Updated, check it out!)
1. Prologue

Brief description of the story.  
What if Lucy was a dragon slayer? A frost/Ice dragon thought her?  
When Lucy was young she left her house, her mom had died, her father ignored her, she wondered into a forest, deep in the forest, there was a light blued coloured dragon, Frosty the Frost/Ice dragon. After teaching Lucy the Frost/Ice dragon slayer magic, Frosty placed inside her a lacrima, making her a first generation dragon slayer, after teaching her the skills, Frosty was gone, leaving her a light blue scaled belt and a note saying :  
_Take care Lucy, you are now my offspring, go and join a guild, I recommend this, Fairy Tail.  
There are lots of powerful wizards there, good luck in everything you do!  
-Frosty  
_So, she set of finding Fairy Tail!  
By the way, Lucy uses Ice, Frost and snow magic. She has this special lacrima that gave her the skill to use Frost make, it's like Lyon's/Gray's Ice make.  
And she will improve and be able to do, Fire make, Water make, Lightning make and more. (Tell me what you make you want Lucy to have)  
So in this story Lucy is strong.  
I will be creating this story soon.  
In this story Lucy doesn't use Celestial Keys.  
The pairings for this story will be :  
Jellal X Erza  
Natsu X Lucy  
Gray X Juvia  
Should be about this. By the way, Jellal joined Fairy Tail at the same time as Erza, I decided to make Jellal not evil!  
Okay, end of brief description ( It's like I told you the whole plot XD)  
Look out for this story! I will be creating a What if series! ( I THINK )  
Yesh, I'll be re-writing every single chapter. Starting from today onwards, do look forward to it. :D


	2. The New Beginning

This will be the first chapter of What If: Lucy was a Dragon Slayer!  
Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail

* * *

"Frosty, where are you! Don't disappear! I miss you..." Lucy cried, not controlling her magic, everything around her became ice, it was snowing, but it was in the middle of summer!

"Frosty, we will meet when I'm stronger right? I'll see you again, I'll become stronger!"

With that ambition in mind, Lucy set off to Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

It took days to reach, when she reached the doors of Fairy Tail, a tiny white haired man came out.

"Little girl, do you want to join Fairy Tail, the wizard guild?"

"Hai..."

"I welcome you aboard, I'm Fairy Tail's third master, Makarov Dreyar"

"Master! There are lots of powerful wizards here aren't they?"

"Yes, Little girl may I know your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, I ran away from home"

"Souka, then what magic do you use?"

"I'm a Frost/Ice dragon slayer, I can you Frost make magic too!"

"Dragon slayer? Our guild has one too! Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer"

As Lucy heard the word dragon slayer, she dashed into the guild.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the young blonde.

"Who are you?" Natsu shouted.

"Wait!"

"Gramps! Who's this girl?"

"Lucy, Natsu come to my room"

The two nodded and followed Makarov to his room.

The whole guild was curious. But decided to wait till Master announces what's going on, thus they resume their normal activities.

Meanwhile, in the room.

"Natsu, this girl's also a dragon slayer, Lucy Heartfilia, Frost/Ice dragon slayer, a user of Frost make"

"Oh, Frost make?"

"Frost make is like Gray's Ice make just that, Frost make can make Ice, Snow and Frost!"

"Souka..."

"Natsu-kun, did your dragon disappear 7th July of X777?"

Natsu nodded, "Just call me Natsu, your dragon too?"

"Hai, my dragon disappeared, she left me this belt and a message, my dragon's name is Frosty, how about yours?"

"Igneel, what does the message say?"

"Take care Lucy, you are now my offspring go and join a guild, I recommend this, Fairy Tail.  
There are lots of powerful wizards there, good luck in everything you do!  
-Frosty"

"Souka, let's be friends, even though elements are different"

Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, let me give you the fairy tail chop"

Lucy walked over to Master and said "I want it to be light blue"

Master nodded and gave her the light blue chop on the back of her right hand.

"Thanks Master"

The Master nodded his head and went out with the two dragon slayers to announce what's happening.

"Ahem! Everybody I have an announcement to make, there's a new recruit for Fairy Tail! Let's welcome her, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Heartfilia?!"

"H-Hai, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but I ran away from home, that's not the happiness I want, I want freedom!"

"Souka! Welcome you onboard!"

It rings a bell for both Jellal and Erza, soon people crowded over Lucy to ask her questions.

"Huh?!" Everyone shouted.

"H-Hai, I'm a dragon slayer"  
"Really?! We have 2 dragon slayers now!"

After a few hours of questioning, Lucy was free from questions, she wondered around the guild and say Natsu, she immediately ran towards him, since other than Master, Natsu gave her this 'you're safe' feeling...

But when she saw Natsu, he was fighting some black haired boy, for some odd reason he only wore boxers.

"STOP! Both of you!" Erza shouted.

"Who gave you the right to stop me!" Natsu shouted.

"Souka, you'll learn it the hard way!"

*BANG*

Erza's fist met Natsu's head.

"Ouch!"

The armoured scarlet walked towards Lucy and said "Nice to meet you, I'm Erza Scarlet"

"Scarlet? Oh Souka, it's your hair "

Erza was shocked, only Jellal knew this, none of the guild members know this! But it proves Lucy's smart enough.

Erza nodded and said "Let's be friends"

Lucy reached out for a handshake and nodded. Erza introduce her to Jellal and the three chat happily.

It was about afternoon and Lucy just realised she needs to take on a job to have a place to sleep! The cheapest inn cost 2000 jewels per night. (Is it too cheap?)

Lucy walked over to the request board and found a simple monster slaying job for only 100,000 jewels.

Lucy grabbed the request and walked over to Makarov to approve.

Master agreed and she set off!

The job was simple, slay a Vulcan that is disturbing a village.

It took 2 hours to reach to the village and Lucy simply used a Frost make: Ice Battle Axe to slay it.

She took the 100,000 jewels and decided to leave but the villagers wanted her to stay for the night, so she accepted.

* * *

Author: Hi! Like how the story is going? It took me a few hours just to type out! If there are mistakes, sorry! Please review!


	3. Egg

**Previously**...  
_  
__"Ahem! Everybody I have an announcement to make, there's a new recruit for Fairy Tail! Let's welcome her, Lucy Heartfilia!"_

_Erza nodded and said "Let's be friends"_

_She took the 100,000 jewels and decided to leave but the villagers wanted her to stay for the night, so she accepted._

* * *

"That was a nice sleep!"

Lucy walked out of the room and thanked the villagers, they treated her for breakfast before she left.

Lucy decided to cut through the forest as it was a short cut to magnolia.

She stop by at a particular sakura tree, 'Frosty, I'm in fairy tail right now, I'm going to be strong, I'll visit this sakura tree soon'

Lucy laid down some flowers over there when suddenly a light blued striped egg dropped from the sky.

_'An egg?'_

Lucy picked up the egg and decided to ask Master what's in it.

"Frost make: Ice wings!" Lucy enchanted, 2 ice wings appeared from her back.

"Let's go back to Magnolia, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

~Time Skip~

Lucy opened the doors and everyone looked at the blonde, "What's that Lucy?"

"I don't know master, I was at the tree where Frosty thought me, suddenly this egg fell from the sky"

"Lucy, let's wait for it to hatch"

Lucy nodded, Lisannna walked to Lucy and asked "Can I help with the hatching? It sounds fun!"

"Yes! I would sure need your help!"

"Ne Lucy, how about we build a nest for it?"

"It sounds like a great idea!"

Just before the two girls decided to go to the forest nearby to build the nest, Natsu came back, also with an egg.

"EGG! I FOUND AN EGG!"

"Natsu, you too?"

"What's up with the you too?"

"Lucy had gotten an egg too!"

"REALLY?! Lucy let's hatch it together!"

"Lisannna is it alright for Natsu to join us?"

"Sure! All I need to do is make it bigger!"

So, the trio left to build their nest.

* * *

~Time skip~

"Is it alright to build it here?"

Natsu and Lucy both nodded their head in consent.

"Ja, Take Over Animal Soul: Rabbit!"

"Uwa, you're so big!"

"I'm a Rabbit Natsu"

So, Lisannna did her magic and a beautiful nest was created! With a door!

"Lisannna let's upgrade the nest shall we?"

Lisannna nodded, the proceeded to get flowers, fruits, nuts, water and decided to stay for the night!

"Ohyasumi!"

~Time Skip~

"Ohayo Luce, Lis!"

"Ohayo Natsu!"

"Let's go back to the guild shall we?"

"Wait, Natsu, my egg just moved! I think it's hatching!"

"Souka, wait, mine too!"

"Ohayo Lucy, Natsu, what are you two doing?"

"My egg's hatching!" The two shouted.

Lucy's egg was covered in a glowing light, the egg floated and it cracked, suddenly a light blue cat came out of the egg and its back sprout wings, Natsu was the same except his cat was blue.

The two cats land on their owners head, Natsu's shouted "Aye!"

Lucy picked up the cat and found a note on its back, it wrote:  
"How are you feeling my offspring, this cat, I sent to you will take care of you, when you're stronger, we will meet, I promise.  
-Frosty"

"Frosty sent this to me, so I'll name you Frost!"

The same thing for Natsu, but he named his cat, Happy!

"Lucy, Natsu, your dragons sent this cat to you?"

"Yeah, the letter wrote so, let's go back to the guild!"

And so, they left the nest and walked to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Author: Is it short? There will be the Edo arc, Lullaby Arc, lots more! Yes, Lisannna will disappear...  
Please review! Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't leave bad Reviews

* * *

**Sneak peak? :  
**_  
Chapter 3 : Disappear/Death?_

"Lucy! Natsu! I'll be off!"

"Yeah, take care!" Natsu and Lucy said.

"Buy us some gifts!" Happy and Frost shouted.

"Why you and Lucy made a grave here too?"

"Lisannna said she loved the view here"

**Okay! End of Preview! Please review !**


	4. DisappearDeath?

Chapter 3: Disappear/Death?

* * *

"Yo! I'm back!"

"Yo Natsu! Lucy, Lisannna how was it?"

"Wait... WHAT'S THAT ABOVE YOUR HEADS?!"

"Hehe... They are the ones who hatched from the eggs... Our dragons sent them here!" Lucy explained.

"Souka... Their names?"

"Frost!"

"Happy!"

The guild went back to their usual stuff. Suddenly, Elfman and Mirajane approached Lisannna.

"Hey! Lisannna, we got a job to do!"

"But didn't we just come back?"

"It's an S-Class, too! We'll back nee-chan on it"

"Not fair!" Both Natsu and Lucy shouted.

"What kind of job?" Frost and Happy asked.

"Emergency Suppression, We're heading toward the king of monsters, 'The Beast'  
Natsu, Lucy want to come along with us?  
It will be good experience for you two"

"Seriously? I'm against that! A Man should protect his family on his own!"

"Don't be so selfish Elfman let us go!"

"Buy us some gifts!" The two cats shouted.

"Hai! Ja ne! Lucy, Natsu! I'm going!"

"Good luck with your mission!"

After a few minutes they left, Natsu asked "Shall we go on a mission too?"

Lucy nodded and the two went to the guild to pick a job. In the end they picked this job:  
"Please help me! I need your help! The bandits have kidnapped my daughter and stole my fortune! I'll pay you 1,000,000 jewels!  
-Count Bali"

They got this job approved and left for the job.

When they reached the place the bandits were, they immediately ambushed them.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Roar of the Frost/Ice Dragon!"

"Iron/Fire Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"Icy Fist of the Frost/Ice Dragon!"

With these four moves, they defeated the bandits with ease. Returning his daughter and jewels, they gotten their 1,000,000 jewels and left, but since it was dark, they camped in the middle of the forest, the forest where Frosty thought her Magic.

* * *

Author: This chapter is also short, I will be posting chapter 4 tomorrow! Um both 3&4 are kind of short, but please bear with me, I will try to make a long chapter! Um, I don't think I would want to write a lemon for this story... Is it alright? Actually in this chapter it wasn't written whether Lisannna died/disappeared...


	5. I don't believe you

Soon Lucy and Natsu both fell asleep.

"Frosty, why? Why did you leave me alone?"

Natsu woke up and overheard her, "It's fine Lucy, you'll meet Frosty soon, I hope I'll meet Igneel too..."

Natsu went back to sleep after comforting Lucy.

"That was the best sleep ever!"

"Lucy? Ohayo! Breakfast is prepared, nuts and fruits kay?"

"Hmm, I'm not a picky eater, so I'm fine with those"

"They are delicious!" Lucy muffled as she ate.

"Yah, so delicious, we should grab some back to let Lisannna enjoy!"

"Hmm, that's a great idea, I'm sure she'll love them!"

"Happy! Let's go!"

"Frost! Let's go too!"

Happy and Frost both picked their partners up and flew towards Magnolia, Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Yo! We're back!"

"Eh? Why's everyone so down?"

"Oi Lisannna come out! We got some delicious fruits from the forest!"

"Natsu, Lucy, Lisannna she's gone/dead"

"Eh? You're joking right?"

"I'm not joking, she, she just disappeared, nothing was left..."

"But that does not mean she's dead!"

"Lucy, Natsu, I know this is a great blow to you two but, please accept facts, Lisannna's gone/dead."

"Gramps! I won't accept it!"

"Master! Neither will I! Frosty's gone but I know she's not dead! Lisannna's not dead too!"

"Lucy, Natsu, you are allowed to think/believe whatever you want, but I hope you will come to Lisannna's funeral two days later"

"I will, see you then, Gramps"

"I will too, but sorry, I...won't be coming back to the guild by then."

After that, Lucy and Natsu left the guild, they went to the nest that Lisannna created for them.

"Luce, how 'bout we made a grave for Lisannna, I don't believe she's dead but if she is..."

"Yeah I agree, I don't believe either, plus she loved the view here didn't she? Now she can see it forever!"

So, Lucy and Natsu worked for hours to build the perfect grave ever, Happy and Frost helped, to buy her favourite flower, yellow tulips.  
(A/N: I made it up! I didn't know her favourite flower, so if you do know... Please PM me or leave a review)

They laid down the fruits and nuts they collected in front of Lisannna's grave.

"Ne, Lucy, Natsu why did you two made another grave?" Frost and Happy asked.

"Lisannna is not there, she's here, besides, she loved the view here, now, she can see it anytime."

* * *

Meanwhile in the guild...

"What do you think Natsu and Lucy do?"

"Wait! Don't tell me they will commit suicide?"

"No way, they need their life to see their dragons again, they won't do such things, I hope..."

"That was totally unconvincing..."

The two days pass, everyone was still sad, Erza didn't eat her cake, Cana didn't fortune tell, Gray didn't strip, everyone was quiet, Natsu or Lucy didn't came back to the guild.

Finally at 3 in the afternoon, Natsu and Lucy came back, for the funeral.

Everyone walked on foot to the church for the funeral.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry! It took me quite long to type out...'Cuz I was busy the few days...Um, I hoped you liked this chapter despite it being short, next chapter will be when they meet Sting! I forgotten which year though, I better go look it up.  
Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Leave Bad Reviews!


	6. The fateful meeting

Like I said, this chapter is in the present, X784, it should be 'cuz they said Lucy's debut was 17 yrs old and she was born in X767.  
Well I always forget to do disclaimers...  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

X784...

Both Natsu and Lucy earned a title during the few years, Natsu was named Salamander, Lucy was named Shimo.  
(I translated Frost to Japanese and Shimo was what I got)

"Ne, Natsu! I heard some rumors going around, there's some guy named Salamander, he's coming to town, he uses fire magic!"

"Souka! Maybe it's Igneel! Lucy! Let's go together! If he's Igneel, he might know where Frosty is!"

"Hmm, I'm fine with that but, are you sure a dragon will appear in the town?"

"Remember? Both our dragons can transform into human forms!"

"Hmm, that's right!"

"Duh, I'm right! Hargeon right?"

"Let's go Luce!"

So, Natsu and Lucy left the guild to find the so called Salamander hoping it's Igneel.

They had no choice but to travel to Hargeon by train. Both Natsu and Lucy have motion sickness.

Soon, they reached their destinations.

Sting P.O.V

"Oh, so here's Magnolia! It's quite big!"

"Did you hear? Salamander's coming!"

"Salamander? That one who uses Fire Magic? I look up on him! Wait, he's here in Magnolia? I should follow his fan girls and see him in person!"

So, Sting followed the girls, and found a crowd of girls, squealing...

Sting barged in and shouted "SALAMANDER!"

"You're the one and only famous Salamander right?"

"Oh yes, what business you have with me?"

"I have always been your fan!"

Hehe, it seems Sting fell into the charm!

"Oi! Igneel!"

Lucy and Natsu barged into the crowd, lifting Sting's charm.

"Who are you!"

"If I said I'm Salamander, does that ring a bell?"

"Nope it doesn't"

With that 3 words, both Natsu and Lucy were bashed up by his fan girls.

"Stop, they don't mean any harm, I'll give you this signature, feel free to show it around."

"I don't need it"

They got bashed up AGAIN.

"Sorry ladies, I got to go, if you are free, please go to the Hargeon Port tonight!"

Sting approached them and thanked them, realizing that they lifted the charm, which Lucy also knew.

"Um, If you two don't mind, can I treat you to lunch?"

"Hmm, I don't mind but why?"

"Natsu, because we lifted the charm off of him, he just wants to thank us"

"Oh, sure, I don't mind, I'm hungry..."

The three found a nice restaurant and settled down. Lector is with them...

"Eh, I would want beef ramen!"

"Parfait!"

"The same with him!"

The waiter wrote down their orders and left.

"Hmm, you guys have cats too! Mine's Lector, how 'bout yours?"

"Frosty"

"Happy"

"Souka... Ne, are you guys Mages?"

"Yes"

"I admire two mages, they're both in Fairy Tail!"

"Souka..."

Soon the waiter returned with their dishes.

"Ne, do you want to take revenge on that fake Salamander?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, I sure wish to, but how?"

"Didn't he say he was having a party at Hargeon port?"

"Let's bust his ship up!" Natsu shouted.

"But isn't it too crazy?"

"Flashy is our guilds style!"

"Souka, ja let's go!"

The three went to Hargeon Port at night, they found a big ship. They boarded it. Natsu stuffed his face , with food, Lucy and Sting talked until the fake showed up, abducted the girls on board. Even Lucy.

"Hey! Shouldn't we go save her?"

"Nah, she's fine"

Natsu threw a flame signal in the air, signalling Lucy to flash it up.

"Now is the best part! Freeze this ship shall we?"

"Aye!" Frost and Happy shouted.

"Oh, so you use Ice magic..."

"No... Lucy does"

"Frost Make: Freeze!"

The whole ship froze up in a second.

"THIS STUPID BITCH! KILL HER!"

"Huh? Kill Lucy? How about I kill you first!"

Natsu ran towards the fake.

"Prominence Typhoon!"

It engulfed Natsu in a pinkish flame.

"Ack! We should save him!"

"Fire won't work on him, plus he's weak" Lucy said pointing to the fake.

"Hey! Who said I'm weak!"

"Me!" Lucy admitted with a smile.

"Fuck you bitch! Prominence Typhoon!"

Which also engulfed Lucy in a pinkish flame.

"Hey!"Sting shouted.

"Are you seriously a fire wizard?" Natsu and Lucy shouted.

Natsu sucked up the fire, Lucy froze it in a instant, what's left of his magic is just ice, which Lucy's eating.

"Thanks for the meal" The two chorused.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

Lucy froze him up and Natsu burned him. But they over did it! They destroyed half of the port!

"Ack! We overdid it!"

"Let's run!"

"Aye!"

Natsu grabbed Sting and ran.

"Why did you grab me?"

"Cuz we're going back to Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Frost/Ice Dragon Slayer!"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! Fire Dragon Slayer! We're the famous duo Dragon Slayer!"

"HUH?!"

* * *

Author: Okay! This is a longer chapter! Is this chapter okay? I'm having a slight headache so if there is any mistakes please don't blame me!  
Please leave a review!Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Leave Bad Comment's/Reviews!  
I didn't censor do you mind?


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Warning!: ****THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!**

Sorry! These few days/weeks I will be a bit busier, on Christmas eve and night, I will be leaving Singapore, for some activity that I have to participate, trust me, I don't want to go! I was thinking of writing of a Christmas special... :(  
I went out for about 12 hours, I'm very tired, but uh, when I'm not busy, I'm updating double chapters as a gift of apology!

* * *

Okay, I'll give you some stuff that's coming up soon!

Sting will join Fairy Tail! Sorry, but Rogue's evil! He killed his dragon, Vicelogia, right?  
Sting will not, yay? Erza will come back! Yikes!  
Erza will ask Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Sting for help, for some reason I don't even know!

Now will be Eisenwald Arc!

* * *

Author: Sorry! But I'm really kinda busy! I'll try to sneak some time out of my sleep, it should be possible if my parents doesn't catch me!  
Yes, Frosty, Lucy's dragon is a female, so is Frost, Lucy's cat!  
Hmm, I'm thinking, should I pair up Frost X Happy/Frost X Panterlily/Happy X Charle/Charle X Panterlily!  
Leave a review or PM me to tell me!


	8. Fire, Monkey and Dragons

Chapter 8: Fire, Monkey and Dragons

* * *

"HUH?!"

"Are you surprised?"

"Wait, you are the Shimo and you are the Salamander?"

"Yeah, that's right, so what's the biggie?"

"You two are the ones I've been admiring, that's why I felt I know you guys!"

"Oh, anyways, we're reaching Fairy Tail!"

"But, how do I even join?"

"Just ask Mira, she'll give you the stamp/chop"

"Oh... Wait were you referring to the beauty Mirajane?"

"Yup!"

(Btw, they were running all the way through this chat, plus giving the chop/stamp doesn't hurt!)

The three stopped running, Natsu kicked opened the door, Natsu ran towards a person and punched him!

"Why?" Sting asked.

"You lied! The salamander information was fake!"

"How would I know whether it's fake or not! I just told you some rumors going around in town!"

"What did you say?"

"You wanna go?"

"Now, now Natsu, this isn't something worth to get-"

Happy got caught in the fight.

Soon the whole guild started fighting.

"Wow, I actually made it into Fairy Tail!"

"So Natsu's back?"

"Yeah, Gray" Lucy answered.

"We're going to finish what we started, Natsu!"

"Gray... Your clothes" Lucy said.

"Oops!"

"Let's fight!"

"Put some clothes fight then come to me!"

"All this noise and crying before noon? What a bunch of babies!"

"If you're a Man, you resolve it with fists!"

"Elfman, stop encouraging them!"

"Outta our way!"

"My how noisy it is!"

"I'll go join in the fight, just for your sake!"

"But wait, isn't there even a single serious wizard here?"

"Oh, it's a newcomer!"

"Mirajane! In the flesh!"

"Um, are you sure, it's alright not to stop them?"

"They're always like this! Besides, isn't this more fun?"

A flying Elfman flew over and crushed Mirajane.

"Ack! Mirajane-san!"

Gray bumped into Lucy.

"Hey! My underwear!"

"Luce! Lend me your underwear!"

"No way in hell gray!"

"These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?"

"Men talk with fists!"

"You're in the way!"

"Aye!"

"Everyone's so noisy, I can't relax and drink!"

"I've enough of you guys!"

"Now you done it!"

"What trouble makers you're!"

"Bring it on!"

"Now they're going to fight with magic?"

"Aye!"

"Relax, but in case I got to cast a shield"

"Frost make: Ice Shield!"

The shield covered Mira, Lucy and Sting.

"Stop this you fools!"

"Whoa, a Giant!"

"Oh Master, you were here?" Lucy and Mira asked.

The giant nodded his head.

"Master?!"

"Haha! Everyone's scared stiff!"

"Victories mi-"

Makarov crushed Natsu... In one step.

"A new recruit?"

"Yes"

"Glad to have you on board!"

"Now he's tiny!"

"You fools! You destroyed half a port this time! All you do is make the council angry at me! But, SCREW THE COUNCIL! Magic isn't unreasonable, it is the spirit within us all!"

Crowds of cheers were heard from fairy tail.

"Ano, new recruit-san, what's your name?"

"Sting"

"What colour do you want it to be? The fairy tail sign?"

"I want it to be white, on my left shoulder"

"Hai!"

"Ne! Lucy, Natsu! Look! I got the sign!"

"Souka, by the way, what's your name?"

"Sting"

"Gramps! Where's my dad?"

"At a job at Hakobe Mountain"

"It's not that far away! Go look for him!"

"You're getting annoying! Your dad is a wizard! He can handle this job by himself!"

*SLAP!*

Leaving Makarov a throbbing cheek, Romeo running off, shouting "I HATE YOU"

*Bamm!*

"Oi Natsu! Don't break the board!"

"Luce, Happy, Frost, Let's go"

Natsu, Happy and Lucy grabbed their bags and left the guild.

"Are you sure to let them go? Doing this will only hurt Macao's pride!"

"It's their lives, I have no right to stop them"

"That's why they're still kids!"

"Mira, where are they going?"

"To save Macao, when Lucy and Natsu were young, their parents left them alone and their dragons too, I'm sure your dragon left you too, so you understand their pain don't you?"

"Of course I do, but why does Natsu and Lucy want to save Macao?"

"Because they don't want Romeo to lose his parent too"

"Thanks Mira, I'll go find them! I don't want history to repeat itself!"

'Aww, Sting, Natsu and Lucy are the same, so adorable, lost their dragons and parents, wait, what is Sting's last name?'

"Natsu! Lucy! Let me go too!"

"Ah, sure!"

Sting, Natsu and Lucy left the guild, walking to the carriage they just called.

"Sting, what's your magic?"

"It's the same as you two, Dragon Slaying Magic, just that mine is White Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Eh?! It's so surprising, but uh, what happened to your dragon?"

"It vanished, Weisslogia, X777, I had a lacrima in planted in me, Lucy, you too"

"Yeah, but it only gave me the power to use Frost make, not giving me the ability to use Dragon Force anytime I want..."

"Enough with the Dragons talk, let's get going, but it seems, we have to, uh, take a carriage..."

(Three motion sickness people :D)

"Uh oh..."

They reluctantly get on the carriage, Lector, Happy, Frost too.

When it started moving, the three wizards face immediately turned green.

"Why...did...you...asked for a carriage?! You knew very well we had motion sickness!"

"Sting! You can't blame Natsu! That's the only way to travel to Hakobe Mountain!"

"Oh...But why did Macao-san go their?"

"To...*Puke* Slay a very dangerous monster, Vulcan.*Puke*"

"Natsu don't puke! *Covers mouths*"

"Excuse me! We're stopping!"

"WOAH! I'M REVIVED!"

"Eh? Isn't it a bit too fast?"

"Sorry, I cannot proceed further onwards..."

"Oh, thanks anyways" Lucy replied kindly with a smile and paid him some 500 jewels.

(Is it too much or too little?)

"It's so cold! Natsu, Lucy aren't you guys cold?"

(Hai hai, yes Sting shouldn't feel cold but let's make him feel cold, later onwards, he won't... *Evil smirk*  
Sting: Hey! You devil!)

"Sting, I'm a Fire mage!"

"Ah, I kind of forgot..."

"Hey! I'm a Ice mage!"

"Ah, I forgot, I was too excited to travel with you guys!"

As if they couldn't hear Sting, the two walked off, leaving Sting alone.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!"

"Ah, sorry, I forgot about you" the two chorused.

'They are evil...'

(And that's what you deserved Sting, for forgetting them.  
Sting: But I didn't do it on purpose!)

"Oi, for real, we are going to leave you alone"

"H-hai! I'm coming! Please wait!"

The two waited for Sting as he dashed towards them. After catching up, they started talking about dragons again.

"Yeah, you know? Frosty-"

A giant Vulcan stood in front of Lucy and grabbed her in one hand shouting "It's a woman! It's a woman!" and the Vulcan ran off...

"Wait! Monkey! Tell me where's Macao!"

Natsu dashed towards the fading fast shadow of the Vulcan.

"Natsu! Wait for me!"

* * *

~Time Skip~

(Now inside of a mountain)

"Oi, baka Monkey, put me down."

The Vulcan placed her down and hit his own chest chanting "It's a human girl, it's a human girl"

"Tsk, you're pissing me off!"

"Snow make: Snowman!"

(Time for some explanation time! Lucy can use Snow/Frost/Ice make, Snow make made snow into life, I mean literally, so that Snowman can talk, move and attack others.)

The snowman charged at the Vulcan and shouted, "Snow storm!"

Snow came out of him and attacked the Vulcan, the snow attacked from both sides.

The Vulcan escaped by jumping before the snow even reached him.

"Tsk, Frost make: Fishnet!"

It missed again, but instead, it hit a running Natsu.

"Hey! Let me Outta this! Luce!"

"Just burn it off won't you?"

Like a realisation just struck him, Natsu engulfed his whole body in flames, causing it to melt.

(Wait, why is it so easy to melt? Answer is simple, Lucy casted it to capture people/monsters not attack!)

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

It hit that Vulcan straight on!

"White Dragon's Roar!"

It too hit the Vulcan, two straight Dragon Slayer's roar caused the Vulcan to tumble.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"The Vulcan flew towards the wall upside down and a loud crash noise was heard.

"Ah, I overdid it"

A huge light engulfed the Vulcan and a injured Macao came out!

"Oi Macao!"

All three went towards the fallen Macao.

Natsu laid down a red cloth and laid Macao down, Lucy bandaged Macao's injuries while muttering a 'Sorry' Sting sat beside Macao and whispered to him, 'Don't give up!' 'Romeo's waiting for you!'

"Open your eyes, Macao!" All three shouted.

Macao, slowly opened his eyes, Natsu and Lucy help him sit up.

"I'm so weak, I defeated 19 of them, but I got taken over by the 20th, I can't show this face to Romeo!" Macao cried.

"It's a great thing! You defeated 19 Vulcan's!"

'You're joking right? 19?! That's amazing!' Sting thought.

All three of them help Macao up and walked home.

* * *

~Time Skip~

(Anyways, I didn't know what happened in between...)

"Dad!"

"Romeo, sorry for worrying you! If those bullies bully you again, tell them this! Can your dad defeat 19 monsters?"

Letting the two to bond, the trio left, going to Lucy's apartment, to celebrate?

"Thanks! Natsu-nii! Lucy-nee!"

"And thank you, Sting-nii!"

The three turned behind and waved goodbye.

* * *

Author note: Hi! I wasn't at home these few days, so I couldn't post and when I was, it was like late midnight so I cannot post, I'm so sorry... But as a gift of apology, I typed out a 1000+ word chapter excluding the Author note. It took me like ages to type out this, more than 6 hours of sitting in front of the laptop typing away, but I did take some breaks, um, now I'm currently skyping while typing this, I'm helping my friend out! She's a newbie at Fan fiction and she wants my guidance, so yeah, I will be busier! And it's confirmed that I will be out of Singapore, but only for a few days, but not for leisure! From 22 December to 26 December I will be out, I will be coming back on 26 morning, so maybe I will post... Yeah let's see how first...

Don't Like, Don't Read, Don't Leave Review/Comment!

Sting: Please leave a review or the devil will kill me! Save my life!

(Adding a bit of comedy :P)


	9. Yukino

Hi! Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
Sting: Thanks for reviewing! You saved my life!  
Me: Yeah Yeah, help me do the disclaimer kay? I always forget to.  
Sting: Yeah, Me does not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

The trio went to Lucy's apartment and celebrated.

"Woah, Nice apartment you got there! How much is the rent?"

"Oh no, I bought the whole house, 1,000,000 Jewels. But it was worth it, it's quite big and cozy, sometimes, I have a extra fireplace too!" Lucy pointed to Natsu.

"Yeah, I do come and visit her house sometimes, but me and Happy have our own house, Luce, you and Sting should come and visit!"

"Yeah, maybe sometime soon, how about we go on a mission soon? Only the three of us? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah! I want to see Sting's powers!"

"Hehe, Natsu and Lucy, you guys are stronger!"

"Enough with the complimenting, we'll go to the guild tomorrow to pick a job out!"

"Kays, we'll be leaving"

Natsu and Sting jumped out of the window.

"Hey! Use the door!"

"Oops, we forgot!"

"Jeez, stupid people...Right Frost?"

"Yeah, sure they are, let's go to sleep"

~Time Skip~

"Ohayo Luce!"

"Ohayo Lucy!"

"Huh?!"

Lucy woke up and saw two guys at her window, one blonde one pink.

"I told you guys to come by the door!" Lucy said giving out a scary aura...

"Aye!"

'Happy nigo! Haha'

"Luce, you're weird"

"What did you just say?!"

"N-nothing!"

"Good, let's go to the guild."

Natsu and Sting jumped down and Lucy went through the front door, the trio went to the guild, chatting.

"Hey, Luce, Sting, I think there's someone there, outside of the guild."

*Sniff Sniff*

"Yeah, I think so too"

As they walked closer, they saw a light blue/sliver colour hair girl squatting on the floor, crying.

(On the wiki, they said her hair was sliver, but it looked to me light blue, so what's her actual hair colour? PM or review please!)

"Here, stop crying, calm down" Lucy handed the mysterious girl a tissue and calmed her down my patting her head.

"Ano, could you tell us why you are crying?"

"*Sniff* my parents were killed, my elder sister was captured just a few days ago, I have nowhere to go!"

(I think Yukino's parents were killed when she was young and from what I read from the Wiki, a group of Zeref followers did it...)

"Ja, let me ask the Master whether you can join Fairy Tail, I'm sure he will agree, Sting, Natsu you stay here and protect her, I'll go ask!"

Lucy opened the guild door and walked towards the master.

"Master, do you think you could... Let the girl join fairy tail? She has nowhere to go!"

Master nodded, he didn't care about the details and walked out of the guild with Lucy to meet her.

"Girl, do you want to join fairy tail?"

"H-hai! My name is Yukino Aguria, I am a wizard, Celestial Wizard..."

"Oh! Great! Come! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Yukino and Makarov walked into the guild, "Yosh! Let's welcome her, Yukino. She's a wizard so don't look down on her!"

Everyone roared, cheered, they were happy that someone was joining Fairy Tail!

"LET'S LIVE UP THE PARTY!"

Everyone was drinking, laughing, eating and talking.

Some walked up to Yukino and talked, they were a bit surprised Yukino used, Celestial Magic, even though she only has a few keys, like, Aquarius, Cancer, Pisces, Libra, Ophichus, Taurus and some sliver keys, Yukino's quite strong.

"Natsu! Have you decided on a mission yet?"

"Huh? I forgot! Let me go check out the mission board..."

"*Sigh* you are so forgetful!"

* * *

_Author: It isn't the right time to end, yes I know. I'm really very sorry for not updating in ages! Well, I was kind of busy these few months, studying for my Mid Year... My exams aren't over yet... But! I told you guys that I will be uploading double chapter's right? I will keep that promise! So sit back and wait for my next chapter! I will most probably type it out today and upload, but... since my mathematics teacher is a devil... I wonder whether I can do so... Anyways, I'll try! :D_

_Please review 'kay? I love it when you guys do! _


	10. Special Announcement: I'm sorry!

**Special announcement**

* * *

Yes, I know. Many people dread to see this, but… I really don't have much of a choice! I really want to continue this story… but the style of my current writing is terrible! It's like I'm writing a script. This is a story! It shouldn't be a drama! I can. I can picture it in my head, but… writing every single detail of the battle to me is… totally different. I just can't! I'll put this story on a hiatus for awhile. As well for my other stories, I know. I haven't updated in weeks. I'm sorry. I sincerely say I'm sorry. I will, I promise I will, I will find a new style of writing that fits the story. Give me some ideas? I've been trying out some already. I've re-wrote many times for just that one chapter! I really tried. I'll try harder. I'll be taking a break for now, I'm really sorry! These few days, right after my examinations… I have some projects to complete. Especially, the newspaper project, sigh that one is the worst project I have ever done! I have a few articles to rush out. Well, at least I have a month to complete… but… my current writing style might not fit. But, I swear. I'll find my new writing style as soon as I can! These few days, I've been reading many fan fictions, I realized each writer has their own way of writing the story, and I myself need to find that style. **I hereby officially announce that I'm going to a break from the stories, to find my new style. **

_**And I want to say, thank you my readers. For giving me all the support I need. I'm sorry. **__** I will, I promise find my new style as soon as possible. In the mean time, if you guys have any ideas or styles of writing you guys think I should try out, feel free to PM me. I will still be visiting fan , as I need stories for inspiration of new styles. Good bye, wait for my good news! :D **_

_Love,_

_AnimeFreakoLover. _


	11. Awesome Announcement: I'm back!

Sup! I know many of you would be inwardly groaning now, 'Again? Another announcement?', but here, trust me this time's different. No, this story is not going to end, it barely started! It's a good announcement! I officially announce that I have gotten my inspiration back; I've got my new style. So yeah, my Fairy Tail fan fiction is going to continue! But yeah, it's under re-writing. I will try my best to finish re-writing this story and then continue re-writing my other stories… and continue updating new chapters. So, please check out my re-wrote chapter 1 for What If: Lucy was a Dragon Slayer. I didn't replace the chapter; I posted it as a new story.  
So, please review and favourite my re-written Fairy Tail version, oh, and I won't delete the old one. :D


End file.
